Heartfelt
by ForestSprite
Summary: YYHIY crossover, It's a sad little song fic. oneshot about Kagome after she returns to her time and finds out she's a mission for her new friends. Just read it, it's better then it sounds


Sorry for not updating in such a long time this is just a small lil something I worked on awhile back so here you go and I hope you enjoy 

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sometimes everything isn't what it seems...

Title:Heartfelt

Author: ForestSprite

The girl stood in front of them, stormy blue eyes widened in surprise and a sense of betrayal that quickly narrowed to anger focusing on the ones that had called themselves her friend. How had she let this happen? Why did she let it happen?  
"Please, just hand over the jewel." one of them called out to her. "We don't want to force you into combat"  
Her eyes flashed angrily as a humorless laugh escaped past her lips. "I can't believe this. I can't believe YOU!" she cried pointing an accusing finger at them. "You used me. You betrayed me after calling yourselves my friend"

_I'm standing on the bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now._

"It was our job!" the same boy said who'd told her to hand over the jewel. He realized a moment too late just how harshly his words sounded as he clapped a hand over his mouth wishing he could take them back seeing the pain in her eyes.

_There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound_

She froze where she stood. "A job?" she whispered softly, so quietly that the violent winds that was beginning to surround them were easily able to pick the words up and throw them around. Her long raven black hair whipped around her hiding her face from them.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me Won't somebody come take me home_

"Look it started out a job but it became something more. Believe me." the tallest of the boys shouted desperately to her. He alone could feel the power she was building up and whatever came of it would certainly be devastating to either them, her or both.

_It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand_

A pale hand reached up to hold the hair out of her face as she connected her eyes with him smiling a sad, lost smile. "To believe you must have faith." she said still in her soft voice but they were just able to make it out this time. "I have none of that anymore"

_Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

"We're still your friends. We want to continue being your friends, but we need the jewel. It's required of us from our boss." another of the boys said in his elegant voice. How she used to love that voice, hearing him explain how to do something, or soothe her after a particularly hard day.  
She shook her head. "You can't have the jewel. It has to stay with its protector." A strand of hair fell from her grasp and blew in front of her as she began to glow a soft pink hue as she pointed with her free hand at herself. "It has to stay with me"

_I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face. Is anybody here I know._

Her eyes roamed over the boys she thought she knew. That knowledge was a lie. Yet more people who used her for what she was and what she held. Her body glowed brightly against the sudden darkness that seemed to engulf the world as the sun was hidden behind dark shadows.

_Cause nothing's going right. And everythings a mess and no one likes to be alone._

She held her hand out in front of her, eyes concentrated on the center of her palm watching as a small pink jewel appeared on it. "So this is what comes from being your carrier? I've already given up so much for you, and yet it seems I'm required to do one last thing." Rain began to fall from the heavens as though crying for this sad event and what was to happen.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me. Won't somebody come take me home_

"Kagome what are you doing?" one of the boys yelled out to her. She had no idea who, as her concentration was focused on the whole jewel.

_It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by my hand_

"Shikon no Tama! I, Kagome Higurashi..." her hand lifted before her.

_Take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

"...call upon you as your guardian..." her head lifted to the heavens.

_I'm with you. Hey yeah_

"... protector..." her voice carried above the storm

_Why is everything so confusing. Maybe I'm just out of my mind. Yeah, yeah_

"...and one of the last known trained mikos of the three realms to grant my wish." her eyes blazed with her pink energy.  
"Kagome." the last of the boys yelled as he began to make his way toward her.

_It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life_

Her pink gaze met with his crimson ones making him falter. He could see the pain, the hurt, the sadness, that had been pent up for such a long time now, freely making him flinch. How could he not have seen it? How could they all not have seen it? He shook his head and hurried to her once again. For if she made a wish that would get rid of the jewel, then what good would a protector be without something to protect?  
Her lips moved as she looked at him but he couldn't make out the words. He tried so clearly to hear her, to get to her before she made the wish.

_Won't you take me by the hand_

Her lips turned up into a painful looking smile, so not suited to her usual beauty before she turned her attention back to the jewel to finish her wish. "I wish for the souls in the jewel to be free and the jewel to disappear forever so no one else can be harmed from it." she yelled before he could reach her.

_Take me somewhere new._

The darkness lit up in a bright flash of white blinding everyone for a moment but when they could see they saw something they wished they'd never to had to have seen. Her body was quickly fading away from sight as she continued to look at them all with that sad gaze that would forever haunt them before falling to the ground.

_I don't know who you are, but I..._

She turned her eyes to him and they seemed to sadden even more if that was possible as her lips moved again. He was already by her holding her to him, cradling her like a fragile doll, his eyes on her lips trying to hold her for as long as possible as she kept disappearing and then.

_I'm with you._

She was gone.  
The only thing left of her was a small blue stone.  
"She lied. She wished it away so it wouldn't cause anymore harm but it didn't work out that way." he said staring down where she had just been in his arms.  
"What did she say?" the elegant red head asked his distraught friend.  
He watched as he picked up the small blue stone gently in his hands, cradling it in his hands as though it were as precious as a diamond. It almost seemed like he hadn't heard his friend speak but he had. "She said"

_I'm with you._

"I love you"

_I'm with you._

Finished

A/N wow this was really depressing huh? Did anybody get that part about the "what good was a protector without something to protect?" if not well you all know that supposedly to make a wish on the jewel would allow it to disappear right? basically what i'm inferring in this is that Kagome was created specifically to protect the jewel if there is no jewel anymore there is no longer a use for Kagome hence the reason she ended up disappearing in the end. also the blue stone is kinda like her tear, cuz you know how when Yukina cries she leaves tears? it's kinda like that oh yea and by the way if I didn't say it earlier then i'll say it now i'm sorry if any of you found the story depressing

ForestSprite


End file.
